A Wiccan's Revenge
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Tara jealous of Buffy casts a spell that changes the rest of thier lives. Can Spike and Buffy overcome the side effects and will Spike ever deal with the consequences?
1. Default Chapter

A Wiccan's Revenge  
Authors note --  
  
VERY important -  
Spike hasn't realized he's in love with Buffy - There is no Dawn - No Glory yet - Riley broke up with Buffy but hasn't left Sunnydale - Joyce has passed - Giles owns the Magic Shop already - Willow and Tara live with Buffy.  
After you read those please enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Art of Fighting  
  
Spike sat in his crypt just smoking and watching passions. He had hated this. Having a chip, basically being neutered. Not good enough that the slayer didn't even want to stake him. He was alone in this world. No Dru to love, no Angel and Darla to make mass destruction with. Not even anyone to have a decent massacre with.  
Unlife sucked. Just as that thought entered his mind his crypt door swung open to reveal Clem and a armful of chicken wings. "Hey Spike." He greeted coming into the dimmed room.  
At least Clem can walk out in sunlight. Spike thought. Oh great now I'm having Clem envy. He scolded himself.  
He walked over to help Clem with the wings currently in hand. He went over to the make shift kitchen and opened the 50 year old fridge he had taken from the junk yard and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Clem. "Thanks."  
Spike simply nodded then walked over to watch television with Clem.  
  
Anything going on in the demon world that I'm unaware of?" Spike said opening his beer.  
  
"Well..." Clem started. "... new demon in town but he's a wimp in my opinion, I mean please whoever thought of wearing red with blue is beyond me. A vampire cult group were found all dusted. Work from the slayer I suppose. There is some witch gaining some serious force, but I doubt anything big will happen. Willy was caught in bed with a Charif demon..." Spike looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Don't even ask me how that worked." Clem said before Spike could say anything then continued. "Oh and Willy's girlfriend was the one that caught them in bed and she ended up in prison for attempted murder, even though the cop don't know anything about the Charif demon..." Clem had went on for a good half hour before he had gotten it all out of his system.  
Spike was thanking the gods he had quit with his yapping. Before Spike had gotten his chip he would have killed someone if they talked that much but Clem had became his only friend.  
  
"Want to go to Willy's bar and play kitten poker?" Clem asked threw the empty box that he had recently contained the wings aside. Spike thought for a moment then Spoke.  
  
"No thanks, Clem. I'm going to go take a walk."  
  
Clem had left to go win some kittens at the bar and Spike went to take a walk to clear his head. He swore if he wasn't immortal he would die of pure stress and pent up anger that he wasn't able to unleash on except for demons.  
Spike walked aimlessly through the empty cemetery. The gravestones taunted him as they lay there in peace and he had to deal with this hell of a town. The air was unusually thick and smelled of death. That part Spike didn't mind but everything else was bugging him.  
Spike wandered and looked at all the tombstones. Looking at all the names he realized that these people are killed and no one really notices. Someone dies everyday and after a while it doesn't matter anymore, people forget, move on and leave you behind. You end up just being a distant memory, then if you happen to have been bit you turn evil unwillingly, you lose your soul and you spend a long time scratching your way out of the coffin only to have your hands tear up and then after that long fight the moment you crawl out of the grave the Slayer dusts you again with out a second thought.  
If you somehow get out of the grave without the Slayer sticking a pointy stick through your heart, you either become a minion or get dusted in a day or two.  
If the vampire who turned you didn't like you , you would become a minion then you are pushed around, ordered and they use you for sex. If they do like you they treat you like apart of their family Like Dru, Darla and Angel had done. Then you feel like you are on top of the world. But getting there is so hard and excruciating.  
Spike had worked so hard to become a master vampire only to get it taken away from who? by a shiny piece of metal they shoved in your brain.  
As Spike thought he hadn't realized that he was about to cross paths with Buffy, before either one of them knew it they had ran right into each other landing them both on the ground. Buffy mumbled a few things before getting up and dusting her self off. Spike jumped up and he realized he didn't want to deal with her.  
  
"Watch where you're going blood breath." She said before putting the stake she had in her hand back into her pocket.  
  
"Whatever Slayer. Don't start I'm not in the mood for your shit."  
Buffy felt how tense he was.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Why do you care?" He asked pulling out a cigarette. Buffy thought for a moment and she wasn't sure why she had asked but something must have made her say it.  
  
"I don't." She said crossing her arms. As she said that a group of vamps circled them. Buffy had been to wrapped up in why she wanted to care about Spike that her senses were down.  
  
"Well, well, well." One of them said. Buffy assumed he was the ringleader.  
  
"I smell humans." He said with a fangy filled smile.  
  
"Correction." Spike interjected. "Human. Singular. Vampire." He said referring to himself." With that Spike attacked one while Buffy side kicked the another in the face. Spike punched the one that he had been currently fighting. He looked quickly on the ground till he found a stick. Grabbing it he quickly shoved it into the vampires chest.  
Buffy had been successful and dusted two. There was one left and it looked nervous as Buffy and Spike stood there sizing him up. Before Buffy or Spike could get to him he ran off.  
  
"Smart of him." Buffy said trying to get the remained dust off her new leather pants.  
  
Buffy walked into her house hanging her jacket on the coat hanger that was placed by the door. Thinking everyone was asleep she automatically went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Slaying always made her hungry as a horse.  
The moment she was in the kitchen she saw Willow sitting at the counter drinking tea.  
  
"Hey Willow." Buffy said walking over to the fridge. "What are you doing up?" She asked as she stuck her head into the fridge looking for something edible. Three people lived in the house not to mention three girls and yet they never had anything in the house.  
  
"Just couldn't sleep, I thought I would make myself some chamomile tea." Buffy nodded understandingly before opening the freezer door. To her surprise she found a pint of Chunky monkey ice cream. Her favorite.  
Buffy opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon before taking a seat next to Willow.  
  
"So how was patrol?" Willow asked turning to Buffy and taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Weird." Buffy stated as she took the lid off the container in front of her.  
  
"How is that?" Willow asked with a scrunched eyebrow.  
  
"I think Spike is going through some weird Vampire mid-unlife crisis."  
Willow giggled at that  
  
Tara stood at the doorway. to the kitchen clocked by the dark.  
She watched as the two laughed and talked. Tara wasn't liking this one bit.  
  
Authors note- Like?? Please Review. New Website Up!!


	2. Chapter 2 The Naked Truth

Chapter 2 - The Naked Truth  
  
Buffy awoke to the loud sound of the door bell piercing through the air. She groaned and rolled over burying her head deep within her pillow. She knew it could be either Giles or Xander with Anya clinging to his arm. She hoped it just didn't involve her. Yeah that's going to happen. After a few minutes of trying to fully wake up a knock came to her door.  
  
"What?" Buffy groaned out, throwing her pillow from her face to the floor.  
  
"It's Willow. Giles is here; something about an apocalypse."  
  
"Another one?" Buffy moaned hoping it had reached the other side of the door.  
  
"Yep." Willow said with a satisfied smile hoping that Buffy would find it somewhat amusing.  
  
Buffy yelled back, "I'll be down soon."  
  
With that Willow left to give Buffy some peace. Buffy grumbled as she got up and stumbled over to her closet. Pulling back the doors Buffy quickly scanned her closet till she found a white button-up top and a black leather skirt that she loved. Pulling them out, she quickly dressed before heading down stairs to hear the latest big bad news.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs in middle of pulling her hair into a pony tail. Anya, Xander and Giles were sitting on the couch while Willow was sitting in a chair with Tara standing next to her. Buffy just stood in front of the unplugged television with her arms crossed.  
  
"So what's going on in Demonville now that we have to know of?" she said yawning.  
  
"Well..." Giles started as he adjusted his wire frame glasses, "apparently there is a new demon in town who is extremely strong. She took out an entire demon bar the other night. There was one witness heard babbling to his friends about the incident so I asked him what happened. He was able to tell me the entire story with ease. We still don't know much, so I contacted the council and they're going to research it and call me back."  
  
Willow spoke up. "Why are we so concerned with this?" Willow asked as she held Tara's hand.   
Buffy wanted to know the same thing so she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well, normally I wouldn't concern myself with this matter. It doesn't seem that important at this point, but the witness said she had about ten minions with her and they did everything she asked. If she's a master vampire than we really should know about her."  
  
Buffy agreed. "Yeah it's good to have a heads up on the competition."  
  
"Buffy." Giles said standing up and preparing to leave. "Maybe later you can go over to Spike's and see if he has any information." Buffy nodded and Giles left.  
  
Buffy walked Tara and Willow out as they left for school. Tara had been giving Buffy dirty looks all morning, but Buffy just shrugged them off. Thinking she was probably in bad mood, she didn't pay that much attention to them. Now that she thought about it, Tara seemed to be in a bad mood a lot lately and most of her bad attitude had been pointed in Buffy's direction.  
  
Then again maybe she was on her monthly, so Buffy continued on. She walked into the silent cemetery; since it was noon it looked really dead. She quickly walked to Spike's crypt. She liked that she could bug him and annoy him to death and there was nothing he could do about it. Really, what's some childish immaturity between mortal enemies. She entered the crypt to find it lifeless, no one moving around. Shrugging she figured he was probably sleeping and went down to wake him. She climbed down the rope ladder and the moment she turned around her eyes widened. If someone had told her she would be looking at the scene in front of her, she would have killed them herself. Spike lay there naked; completely and utterly naked. She quickly averted her eyes started to climb up the ladder but before she made it his voice filled the air.  
  
_'How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable' _  
  
"Well, well, well," Spike said with a smile. "Slayer get a show?" he asked, not bothering to cover himself as he walked over to her. Buffy turned around to see a naked Spike standing in front of her in all his full glory. Flushed, she went to leave but he grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
_'So condescending, unnecessarily critical'_  
  
"Nope. Not fair," he said with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
_'I have the tendency of getting very physical so watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle'_  
  
"Come on, Slayer it's only fair. You saw mine, I see yours." With that Buffy eyes practically snapped open.   
  
"What! You want to see me naked! You hate me. Grrr..." she said with her arms up to make her point.  
  
_'You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here This double vision I was seeing is finally clear '_  
  
"Well, I haven't had any in a while; besides, what are you so scared of Slayer? Won't be able to control yourself around me naked."  
  
"You're a pig, Spike."  
  
"I know" he said with a satisfied grin. "Come on, Slayer."  
  
_'You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on '_  
  
"No."  
  
"You're probably really ugly naked anyways; that's why Captain Cardboard left you." That statement caused rage to run through Buffy but fortunately she was able to controll it.  
  
_'When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way we're gonna give up '  
_  
  
"Fine!" She yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "But for the record you started all of this." she said as she reached for the buttons on her shirt. She quickly discarded her clothing and stood there in her bra and skirt. She then pulled her skirt down and stepped out of that as well. "Happy now?"  
  
_'And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams '_  
  
"Not quite," Spike said coming to standing behind her. She indeed had a very nice body. Perfect skin save a few scars and a few bruises that marred her flesh. Spike ran his fingers over a scar. Buffy trembled at that. Spike has never been able to affect her like this before. When he unsnapped her bra she continued by slipping the thin straps off her arms and letting it fall to the ground. Spike circled her again to see her front. She had prefect breasts; not to big and not to small. Spike was satisfied.  
  
_'Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe '_  
  
"Done?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't want to have you take off your panties and corrupt you completely would I?" Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike came up in front of her again.  
  
_'What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head. You should know better you never listened to a word I said '_  
  
"Who did that?" Spike asked moving her hair to the side to show the bite mark Angel had left only a year or two before.  
  
"Angel" she started closing her eyes at the feel of his hands on her neck.   
  
_'Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did '_  
  
"What about this one?" he asked, running over the one on her back.  
  
"You."  
  
_'When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way we're gonna give up' _  
  
"Me? How? Dont remember that one."  
  
_'And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe '_  
  
As soon as his hand left her body she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Ive got to go Spike. If you ever try reverse psychology on me again I will so kick your ass."  
  
She quickly dressed and left. She didnt like the fact that Spike could affect her the way he did. She just brushed it off to being vulnerable. Riley had JUST broke up with her. Playing a game of Ill show you mine if I show you yours wasnt exactly normal for her.  
  
_'Does it kill  
Does it burn   
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control   
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way we're gonna  
give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in  
her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to  
breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and  
harder to breathe'  
_  
Authors note-  
Hope youre liking it so far. The song is Harder to breath by  
Marooon5. This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer Angela.  
And thanks to my beta val. Please visit my website 


	3. CHapter 3 Lovers Quarrel

**A Lovers Quarrel **

Buffy quickly walked out of Spike's crypt not believing she did something like that with Spike of all people. She was convinced that before she knew it, she would be inviting demons over for milk and cookies. What was happening to her, she used to be feared by vampires before they even made contact with her and now she was teasing and being teased by one. She just told herself that it was because Riley left her vulnerable but deep down she knew that wasn't true. But her alter egos kept debating the issue at hand. Which was 'Why was she doing things like that.' and with 'Spike'? She couldn't comprehend her own emotions much less what others were feeling for her. Spike was probably just messing with her, at least that's what she thought. He probably was tempting her then when vulnerable enough he would do something to ruin her forever. All she wanted to do was push this deep in the closet located in her head where distant memories were kept. Never wanting to live over how much physical power he had over her body. She just wanted to get home and take a shower hoping to wash away the feeling he left when he had touched her. Buffy scurried around the basement as she threw the basket of clothes in the washer that was now forming suds. She wanted to get everything clean before she took her shower. She felt so dirty and low for interacting with Spike the way she had. Every time she thought of him touching her she quivered. The thing that made her even sicker was the fact that she didn't know weather it was a disgusted quiver or another kind she had felt with Riley and Angel. She also knew Spike would never let her live it down. He was smart enough not to mention it in front of the scoobies but every time they would be alone she knew he would bring it up. He was just obnoxious that way. The second she thought about how annoying he could be a smile formed on her face, but quickly scolded herself for the action. She marched upstairs with her fists to her sides and her knuckles were quickly turning white. She now hated herself for all this, blaming herself. She stomped up the stairs to the bathroom. The moment she entered the room she turned to the mirror and just stared at herself in the mirror. What was happening to the Slayer? She quickly pulled off all her clothes in frustration. She was glad that the clothes were washing on cold because she needed a nice hot shower to wash away all these immoral thoughts. Walking over to the shower she turned the faucets till she acquired the temperature she wanted. The stepped in till the cold tile touched her feet. Buffy smiled relaxing into the warm falling water. This was perfect exactly what she needed right now. _ 'You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen When your heart's not open' _ She grabbed her washcloth off the edge of the shower and poured a generous amount of vanilla scented body wash onto it. She quickly ran it under the warm water lathering it up before slowly running it over her now heated body. _'You're so consumed with how much you get You waste your time with hate and regret You're broken' When your heart's not open _ She was just now forgetting the images of Spike. Before she knew what happened that moment an image of Spike smirking face raced through her mind and her wash cloth ran over her now hardening nipples. _'Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart Mmmmmm, give yourself to me Mmmmmm, you hold the key' _ She gasped at that. "Goddamn Vampire!" She yelled angrily as she smashed her fist into the shower wall, smashing some of the tiles, her hand still in the wall she slowly pulled it out only to see the crimson blood everywhere. _'Now there's no point in placing the blame And you should know I suffer the same If I lose you My heart will be broken'_ Buffy rinsed her bleeding hand under the warm water, causing it to sting the entire time as she slumped down the wall, her tears began to flow. She brought both her hands to her face as she tried to get rid of everything going on in her head.. _'Love is a bird, she needs to fly Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen When your heart's not open' _ What was happening to her and Spike was the one and only thing passing through her mind at the moment, not the pain from her hand and she hated herself for that. _ 'Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart Mmmmmm, give yourself to me Mmmmmm, you hold the key If I could melt your heart' _ Buffy walked through the Magic Box door right as a blonde lady about her height with curly blonde hair walked pass her. It looked like Giles had just rung her up. The moment Giles saw Buffy the smile that was recently on his face faded. "Buffy what happened to your hand?" Giles asked with genuine concern. "Accident with the shower." She said as she stared off into space. Giles nodded then Buffy walked over the table in the middle of the room where Xander and Anya sat looking though books Giles most likely had them researching something. "Hey Buffster," Xander said with a smile then he noticed her hand. "What happened?" "Huh?" Buffy said, she just wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Anya got up and walked over the register. "I had an accident in the shower." She said when she noticed he was looking at her hand. "Would you mind coming over later and looking at the wall for me?" "Sure." Xander said then he turned his attention back to the book in front of him. Suddenly Anya's voice filled the air. "Who rang up the last customer?" She asked looking extremely aggravated. "I did." Giles said readjusting his wire frame glassed. Anya turned over to face the shelves behind her as her eyes searched the contents. Everyone watched waiting for some kind of explanation. Finally Anya grabbed two items. One was a rock looking things and the other was a pouch with some kind of powder. She held them up for everyone to see. "You NEVER sell these two items together!" She instructed "Why?" Giles asked very confused. "Because back in the early years in my dimension you used these two items to raise major chaos." "Anya that was along time ago, your world was created billions of years before ours came to be. No one probably remembers that anyways. It's probably just a coincidence." Anya didn't like the fact that she was being brushed off. A few hours later Buffy looked at the clock hanging above the counter of the store. "Guys, I'm leaving I want to talk to Willow and she should be coming home with Tara any minute now." Everyone nodded while Buffy left for home. The second Buffy walked through the door she heard yelling by the other two females who occupied the house. In the living room Tara and Willow had their hands on their hips yelling and screaming. Around them various items were floating around. Buffy hated it when they fought, it wasn't often but when they did it was chaos, but she couldn't stand it not just because it reminded her of when her parents fought but because their magic would go awry and possess the house. They hadn't realized that Buffy entered the house so she tried to make the best of it by sneaking up t her room, then her presence was aware of and two heads turned her way, both very pissed. Buffy couldn't tell why they were fighting but it was obviously a very serious issue. Then they both saw Buffy's hand and their faces softened as everything that was floating around them calmed. "What happened?" Willow asked as they both came over to investigate her hand, which was wrapped in a white bandage. Tara may have been pissed with Buffy at the moment but she still cared. "Oh, accident in the bathroom. Xander said he'd come over and check it out." The two nodded then Tara spoke up. "You should get some rest if you went through a lot today." she said caringly. Buffy nodded. Then head upstairs as soon as she was out of sight the couple started to fight again and items start to shake. Buffy sure as hell went thought a lot today. After a few hours it was now dark and everything clamed including the feuding couple. Buffy wanted to desperately patrol. Killing things always made her feel better. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser quickly changing to comfortable clothes. Buffy walked down the stairs as quietly as possible she didn't want to wake up two very pissed off Wicca's. The moment she was out the door she walked straight to the cemetery hoping that there were some new graves full of fledglings. The moment she stepped into the graveyard a vampire crawled out of his newly filled grave. Buffy walked right up to him and staked him with out any challenge. This was starting to just get too easy. The moment the dust settled she saw Spike come her way. She just stood there with stake in hand. She started to pout with a small cry. Could she ever get away from him, and before he could reach her she ran off. Song by Madonna - Frozen


	4. CHapter 4 Training with Spike

A Wiccan's Revenge

Chapter 4 - Training with Spike

Buffy slowly woke up and the first thing she thought about was the day

she had experienced yesterday. She was still fuming about the entire

situation with Spike even though she wanted it out of her memory for

the rest of eternity. She sat up and looked at her bandaged hand, she

automatically went to unwrap it. She grabbed the end of the white cloth

and slowly unwrapped her hand. Sure she was barley awake but she wanted

to see if there was any evidence of the day before.

Finally pulling it off she saw it was completely healed, and smiled

until she saw a little scar above her ring finger. At that she sighed

angrily, now every time she saw that scar yesterday would flash through

her mind. She got out of bed and automatically went to her closet and

pulled out a red top and a pair of faded jeans and changed then went

downstairs to have breakfast with Willow and Tara before they went to

school. The moment she entered the kitchen she saw Willow sitting in

front of the island eating pancakes and Tara putting pancakes on

another plate.

"Morning." Buffy groaned walking over to the fridge, which she opened

and grabbed a bottle of orange juice out. She popped off the top and

stood in front of the fridge taking a sip of it.

"Good morning, Buff." Willow said taking another bite of her pancakes.

Buffy could tell that they were giving each other the silent treatment,

as she sat down next to Willow.

Willow and Tara grabbed their bags off the couch and headed for the

door.

"Bye Buffy." Willow said giving Buffy a hug followed by a still quiet

Tara.

"See you guys later." Buffy told them as they walked out the door. They

headed for Willow's black SUV. Buffy sat on the couch again with

nothing to do the house was

cleaned, no vamps around to kill. She thought about going to Spike's

but then moved the idea out of head as she remembered certain events.

She then remembered that Giles wanted her to train today since they had

been lacking lately, well more correctly he had. So she walked up the

stairs to her room and grabbed some sweats and a workout bra. She was

glad she had to train, today wasn't a good day to visit the blonde

vamp. She wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Buffy walked thought the Magic Box door as the phone rang. She made her

way over to the table where Xander and Anya sat, waiting untll Giles

got off the phone to train.

"Hey Buffster." Xander said turning to the slayer.

"Hey guys." Buffy said sitting down, Xander and Anya could tell she was

down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Xander as he closed the magazine he was reading

before.

Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing much. Just droopy I guess." She said resting her chin on her

hand. "Have you guys found anything out about the big bad yet yet?"

"Nope. There is absolutely nothing about her in the books."

"Xander!" Anya yelled with wide eyes.

"What?!" Xander asked looking around to see if there was something

wrong.

"What if she's too old and predates the written word?"

"Huh?" Xander asked utterly confused about what his girlfriend was

saying.

"Xander what if she so old she was here before they started writing,

before they had books."

"OK." Xander was still not getting it, as Giles who was finally off the

phone, walked over to where they sat.

"Xander, she's old." Giles said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." He said as a response.

"Hello Buffy." Giles said addressing his slayer. "That was Quentin

Travers and the council." Giles informed them.

"What do they want?" Buffy whined.

"They are going to come here Monday, that's only a few days away and

they wanted to give us time to prepare. They have information about

that demon we're researching. They will not give it to us till we show

they aren't giving the information into the wrong hands." Buffy just

groaned. Giles turned his attention to Buffy.

"I set up the training room for you to practice. Spike is in there now.

I asked him to help you train." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Spike, there's a Spike, Spike's here? Why Spike?" She asked a little

too quickly.

"Well I, figured since you two have never seemed able to kill each

other then he can help you." Buffy scrunched her eyebrows before

getting up and walking to the training room. She mumbled to herself on

the way there.

"I could kill Spike. I just don't want to."

"What's that?" Giles asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

When Buffy entered the room Spike was hitting the punching bag in

nothing but black sweat pants. She craned her neck to the side to look

at him in a different angle. Then when her presence was noticed Spike

turned to face her she quickly snapped her neck back to the natural

position. She had a fake smile on.

'Lying here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much...'

"Ready for a rough and tumble, Slayer?" He asked walking over to her.

"What?!" Buffy asked with widen eyes to what he had said. Spike raised

an eyebrow.

"Fighting." He offered waiting for a reply. He wasn't sure exactly what

she thought he was talking about but he had a pretty good idea.

'I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun...'

"Oh, I knew that." She said with a smile. Spike just turned around and

threw a pair of boxing gloves in her direction, which she caught with

ease and quickly put on. She stopped as she saw the scar, frustrated

she shoved the gloves on.

'Can't stay on your life support...

There's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine

Cause it's making me itch ...'

"Have fun yesterday?" She heard Spike ask. She turned around and looked

at him thinking he meant something else other than yesterday. But to

her dismay he had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and lets fight."

'I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch

I think I'll get out of here...'

"Can't wait to feel me on your skin again, Slayer?" With that Buffy

punched him square in the jaw.

"Fuck, Slayer! Not my fault." He whined.

'Where I can run, just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear, you're just like a pill...'

"You started it. Now hold the bag." She said pointing to the punching

bag that hung by the wall. He walked over and grasped the bad and

waited for her to come, and she walked over and started to punch the

bag. Spike watched every move she made, every angle she turned every

time she blinked. Spike watched it all. He realized that if he watched

her this intensely when he was with Dru he probably would have been

able to kill her. What was happening to him? He was one of the most

feared vampires next to Angelus. Slayer of Slayers and now he was

falling for one.

'Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making me ill...'

Buffy stormed through the front door of her house and slammed the door

so hard the entire house shook. She then realized that Tara and Willow

were home. She figured they were busy if they didn't hear that. She

walked into the kitchen to get some water; she glanced out the window

to see Willow sitting on the ground meditating.

'I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills they were different

Maybe I should get some help...'

She noticed she looked so peaceful not a care in the world, she and

Tara must have made up. Buffy wished she could feel like that, all

these issues and problems were circling around her head never giving

her a moment of peace and she couldn't stand it. Buffy reached up and

pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water as she

watched Willow.

'I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine

Cause it's making me itch...

Willow must have sensed her staring because she opened her eyes to see

Buffy through the window. Willow smiled and waved. Buffy gave a tiny

smiled then waved back. She then turned away from the window and drank

her water in one gulp. As she walked upstairs she heard some chanting

form Willow and Tara's room. She couldn't understand what Tara was

saying. She moved closer until and slowly, quietly cracked the door

open for a view. Tara heard and turned her way.

'I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch

I think i'll get out of here...'

"Sorry." Buffy apologized. "Just was curious about what you were up to."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tara said and this made Buffy frown till a

smile erupted on Tara's lips. "I was just doing a house blessing." She

said and Buffy smiled then continued on to her room, but once Buffy was

out of range, Tara's smile turned to a sneer.

'Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You're making me ill

You keep making me ill...'

"House blessing my ass."

Authors note- Hope you like it so far. The song is Pink - Like a pill.

As you probably noticed I think songs are important parts of chapters.

Especially if you listen to it while you read. Also the reason I

haven't updated lately was because I updated my site and I've had a lot

on my Spuffy plate.


	5. Chapter 5 Bring me to Life

Buffy awoke and felt different somehow but the blonde slayer couldn't place it. She sat up and glanced at her clock, it read 11:23. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. She felt a rush of energy go through her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with it, so she deiced to go out and patrol. She figured she might as well get some of this energy out by staking vamps and yes making the world a safer place. She was actually getting tired of that cliche, "Making the world a Safer Place'. She felt like she was the poster child for children deputies. She got out of bed and pulled on her jeans and a black shirt. She looked around for her favorite leather jacket but it was nowhere in sight. She blew it off thinking she left it in the basement. She grabbed a hair tie off her dresser and pulled her hair in a bun before heading out.  
  
Spike sat up quickly in bed. The dream he just had was disturbing, he never had dreams like that about Buffy. What had happened? It felt like sometime in the middle of the night these feelings and urges just blew into his head without his consent.  
  
"Like magic." Spike mumbled to himself as he ran his hands over his face. The dream was beyond normal for him, in it he had Buffy naked in his bed and they were doing unspeakable things to each other. He didn't understand it at all and it ate him up inside. He knew that him and the slayer played and teased around with each other, but out of the blue he felt love for her. Spike looked around and grabbed his cigarettes, but his lighter seemed to be missing. He got out of bed, got dressed and went out. He desperately needed to clear his head.  
  
Buffy walked out of her house and headed to one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, without realizing it she ended up in Spike's cemetery, just what she needed now. Her feet had walked their way into what she secretly desired and she hadn't realize it. She just continued in and looked around for vamps but the cemetery seemed completely empty.   
Usually there were at lease a few walking around looking for some victims, were they taking the night off, or did some mystical force drive them away? Buffy didn't know but that all escaped her mind the moment she saw Spike coming in her direction. He didn't seem to notice her because he practically ran into her.  
  
"Sorry, Luv." He mumbled then he looked up and noticed that it wasn't just any girl but Buffy, the girl of his dreams, literally. Those new feeling were coming back for both Spike and Buffy and it was starting to urge them to do something, they weren't sure what,  
just something. Still extremely close to each other and without the others consent their hands started towards the other. It felt like they had no will of their own and desire was taking over. Buffy touched Spike's sharp cheek gently, causing him to close his eyes. His hand traveled from her shoulder to her quivering wrist, Spike leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Imagine it Buffy, think about how we fight, the grace, the intensity, and passion. Imagine what we could do to each other." His lips were right to her ear and warm blows of air caressed her skin causing her to shake. "All these muscles working their own magic, our stamina directed to one thing only, each other" Buffy without realizing it  
touched the back of his neck as he spoke to her.  
  
"Never having to go easy or holding back being with someone who has the energy and strength you do. We could go for hours even days. Not having to stop within ten minutes like you probably had to do with Captain Cardboard. What was it like with him, Buffy? Having to treat him like a porcelain doll scared of hurting or breaking him, never being able to use your full passion and strength. We could live out every fantasy and whim that passes through your pretty little head and not worry about any kind of injuries." Buffy was thinking about the way they could treat each other without worries or anything of that nature. This was definitely having more of an effect on her then what they had did a few days ago, just listening to this would have made her kill herself if she knew that she would want everything the vampire was saying to her.  
  
"Do you want that, Buffy?" He asked as he looked into her now opening eyes. She nodded sucking in a breathe of air. He always seemed to know what she wanted and what she was thinking and that annoyed her, but not at the moment. She knew that if she did what she wanted to do this very moment she would regret it for the rest of her life,  
whether that be the next few decades or the next few days. If she was going to stop herself she knew she had to do it now. She took all the will power she had and pulled away.  
  
"I can't." She breathed her eyes looking into his light blue ones. "Sorry." She muttered. He looked crushed but he nodded. They both turned and started to head in different directions.  
  
Tara sat in her room, she was just finishing her second spell, she had never tried an incantation like this before and she prayed to the goddess that it worked. Tara looked over at the sleeping red head in bed then she shoved Buffy jacket and Spike's lighter under the bed. She then muttered."Let the fun begin." She smiled  
  
The blonde couple were only about ten feet away when they both suddenly stopped and turned around to face the other. Mutual musical urges rushed through them both. Before either of them knew happened when Buffy started singing.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" She started to walk towards to him. "Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb." Spike started to sing in the same tune.  
  
"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home." They didn't know what was going on but they were letting it take over them. Buffy went on singing.  
  
"Wake me up, wake me up inside. Wake me up, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark." They were now only a few feet away and they continued walking becoming extremely close to each other. Spike took over.  
  
"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become." They were now face to face but stepped back a few once Buffy started to sing.  
  
"Now that Ii know what I'm without you can't just leave me." Spike took over from there.  
  
"Breathe into me and make me real." They were now again face-to-face and lips only inches apart. "Bring me to life." There lips were so close and the moment they lightly touched the two suddenly pulled apart as Spike sang. They were turning the graveyard into their own personal stage.  
  
"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark." He was now on his knees in front of Buffy as if praying to her. Buffy violently pulled him up and slammed him against a crypt wall before singing.  
  
"Bid my blood to run before I come undone save me from the nothing I've become." She sang as she pulled away from the vampire and started to walk in the other direction as she continued to sing and she also seemed to cry. "Bring me to life. There's nothing inside!" Spike walked up behind her and turned her around wiping the tears away from her face and lifting her chin with his finger making her pay attention to him as he sang more.  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dddeeeaaadddddd." Buffy pulled away and walked over to a tombstone jumping on top of it as she sang another verse.  
  
"All of this, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me." Buffy jumped off the tombstone. Spike walked over to her and continued to sing the song they were both now lost in.  
  
"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems got o open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul!." Spike stopped yelling and walked close to her and looked into her eyes in a pleading manner. "Don't let me die here. You must accept the fall. Bring me to life." Buffy sang in response.  
  
"Wake me up inside."  
  
Spike- "I can' wake up."  
  
Buffy- "Wake me up inside."  
  
Spike- "Save me."  
  
Buffy- "Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up."  
  
They walked around the graveyards as they sang.  
  
Spike- "Bid my blood to run."  
  
Buffy- "I can't wake up."  
  
Spike- "... before I come undone."  
  
Buffy- "Save me."  
  
Spike- "Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life."  
  
They walked closer and closer to one another and were now only inches away. They started to sing in unison.  
  
"I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside. Bring me to life." Their lips had been getting closer and now touched as they shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues caressed as the world around the melted away. Spike had his hands on her hips and Buffy had her arms around his neck as she played with the hair on the back of is neck. They parted breathing heavily and panting. Then Buffy did the only thing she could think of, she ran off as Spike stood there stunned.  
  
Authors note- Hope you like it the song is by Evanescence - bring me  
to life.


End file.
